These Bonds We Share
by xstormwolf
Summary: Because who doesn't love the 10th Division? Random one-shots/short stories with various timelines, ranging from sad to sweet to downright crack depending on my mood. HitsuxMatsu, challenges welcome! Story 15: A Talk with Haineko
1. Karma is a bitch

**hello again, the stormwolf is back!!!**

**it seems impossible for me to go for even a day without writing so welcome to my new story, please enjoy! **

**IMPORTANT**

**this story is going to be a series of one-shots centered on my favorite pair: hitsugaya and matsumoto! there will be many different genres, from sad to sweet to downright crack, depending on my mood...**

**however, it is not limited to these two, and i will be writing other pairings as well. if you would like me to write about a particular pairing (no matter how crack), simply pm me or mention it in your review (if you review)! the only thing that i will not accept are any pairings for hitsugaya/matsumoto besides each other**

**challenges are very welcome!!!**

0-0-0

Number: 1

Title: Karma Is A Bitch

Summary: Karma is a bitch, just ask Matsumoto

Word Count: 491

Dedication: Kiki, who introduced me to Bleach

-

"Good morning taicho!" Matsumoto sung, as she walked into the office.

"Nice to see that you finally showed up," grumbled Hitsugaya, though with no real menace as he was long used to the laziness of his second in command.

"It wasn't my fault this time!" Matsumoto protested. "Ukitake-taicho stopped me to give me these so that I could pass them on to you!" She pulled out a mountain of candy from behind her back.

Hitsugaya groaned. "Not again…honestly, where in the world does he get this stuff? I'm starting to think that he has a secret factory in the basement of his house or something, because there is no way that our salaries can cover the amount of money that he would spend buying all of this."

Matsumoto shrugged as she placed the candy in the corner of the office. "He also said that he was coming by later with more."

Hitsugaya smacked his head repeatedly on his desk. "What did I do to deserve this…?"

"You must have bad karma," Matsumoto cheerfully replied. "Maybe if you gave me more time off, then your sins will be forgiven!"

"Not a chance," said Hitsugaya, scowling at her.

"Awwwwwww taicho! You look so cute when you're grumpy—I just want to hug you!"

"Stop, Matsumoto! Get away from m—"

*GLOMP*

After a good several minutes of struggling, Hitsugaya finally managed to break away from one of his fukutaicho's infamous hugs, his face blue from lack of oxygen.

"Matsumoto?" he asked in a scarily calm voice.

"Um…yes taicho?"

"Am I correct in thinking that during your attempt to **suffocate** me, my cup of tea was knocked over?"

"Um…yes taicho."

"And am I also correct in that the contents of that cup have spilled onto the paperwork that I have just spent the past **2 hours** completing?" Hitsugaya continued, his voice icy.

"Um…yes taicho." Matsumoto said in a small voice as she backed away.

"I see…" The temperature in the office began to drop.

"Don't do anything you might regret later taicho," squeaked Matsumoto as she edged towards the door. "It'll come back later to haunt you and you don't need more bad karma!"

As she said this, she leapt out the door and started running for her life.

"MATSUMOTO! GET BACK HERE!"

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrap," puffed Matsumoto as she ran.

"What did I do to deserve this? I mean besides the fact that every day I invent a new reason not to work. And that I go out drinking most nights and come to work with a hangover the next day and have to sleep it off on the couch. And that I told Ukitake-taicho how much my taicho loves candy…Actually, I'm getting this feeling that maybe, just _maybe_, my karma isn't looking so great either."

She had another strong feeling that by the end of the day she was going to end up resembling a Popsicle.

"You know what? Karma is **such** a bitch."


	2. How can a cat and a dragon?

Number: 2

Title: How can a cat and a dragon-

Characters: Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Hyorinmaru, Haineko

Summary: Hitsugaya and Matsumoto listen to a conversation that they would rather not be hearing...

Word Count: 481

Dedication: The readers who are curious enough to read past the first chapter

-

It was a typical day in the office of the 10th Division: Hitsugaya was trying to do paperwork while Matsumoto was sleeping. Or more accurately, was trying to sleep. The thing that was preventing Matsumoto from doing one of her favorite activities was the voice of her zanpakuto, Haineko. This in itself was not unusual, as many zanpakutos liked to talk with their wielders. The thing about this time was that Haineko was not talking to her, if the conversation that Matsumoto heard was anything to go by.

"_No Hyorinmaru, please stop! I can't take it anymore!"_

In the distance, Matsumoto could hear a low rumbling chuckle that she supposed was Hyorinmaru. _Are they really…_ she couldn't bring herself to finish the thought.

"Umm, taicho?"

"What is it Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked distractedly as he signed his name on another piece of paper.

"Have you been paying any attention to Hyorinmaru recently?"

Hitsugaya blinked. "I've been focused on this work for Yammamoto-soutaicho…why, has he been doing something?"

"I think you should judge that for yourself," Matsumoto told him in a slightly strangled voice as she heard the cries of _"Please, no more!"_ coming from Haineko.

Hitsugaya gave her an odd look, and then closed his eyes to focus on his mental connection with his zanpakuto.

Presumably, he heard the same words that she did because his eyes shot open a few seconds later, as round and wide as saucers.

"Are they really—"

Matsumoto nodded, with a glazed look on her face that was mirrored by her taicho as they both continued to listen in fascinated horror.

"Taicho?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't help but wonder…how do a cat and a dragon—"

Hitsugaya shuddered. "I don't want to know and if you want to keep even the semblance of sanity, I would advise you to just not think about it Matsumoto."

In the realm of the zanpakutos…

Haineko was looking up at the face of Hyorinmaru. She couldn't believe the nerve of the ice dragon, the scaly bastard was laughing—_laughing!_—at her as he continued to make her suffer.

The ash cat gnashed her teeth. Somehow, the other zanpakuto had gotten his claws on a giant box of chocolates. Not only that, he refused to share even a single one with her, and the sight of him delicately picking each delicious-looking sweet from the box before slowly placing it in his mouth was driving her insane.

"_Hyorinmaru, please stop! I can't take it anymore!"_ she begged again.

"_Mmmm, this is SO good!"_

"_Can't you just give me one?"_

Back outside…

"Hey taicho…sounds like they are having a wild time in there!"

"I told you to stop thinking about it!"

"Do think that it's a sign that we should be doing something?"

Silence.

"Taicho?" Taicho! Oh, he fainted…"


	3. Aftermath

Number: 3

Title: Aftermath

Date: January 28, 2009

Characters/Pairings: HitsugayaxMatsumoto

Summary: The Winter War is over at last

Word Count: 566

Dedication: Rachel Noelle and SoaringHellButterfly, my eternal reviwers--you guys rock!!!

-

Even in death, Ichimaru Gin was smiling. His long fingers rested on Shinso, which had fallen next to him, and most of his body was encased in ice. But Matsumoto only spared him a glance. She would cry for him later, not as the man who betrayed Soul Society, but as the boy who had given her some of his precious food and saved her life.

But for now, her gaze quickly turned to the smaller figure stretched out a few feet away. Her taicho was lying in a pool of blood and melted ice, still clenching the hilt of his zanpakuto. Matsumoto could see that he had used ice to try to seal his wounds, but had then collapsed from the strain. She cursed the arrancar that had taken her from her taicho's side while they were battling Aizen's forces in the fake Karakura town. _If only I had been faster, then I might have been able to help him in his fight. If he dies, then I will never forgive myself. I never got to tell him just how much he means to me… _

But her heart soared when she saw his small chest rising and falling steadily. She limped over to him, though her remaining strength was depleted by this exertion. As the last amount of adrenaline that had kept her moving faded away, she sunk to the ground next to him, exhausted.

He stirred besides her, green eyes fluttering open.

"Matsu…moto?"

"Yeah," she said in relief. "How are you feeling taicho?"

"Like shit," he replied, with a weak laugh.

She smiled back, glad that he was well enough to joke. But she was worried about his injuries. "Taicho…why didn't you wait for me? If we'd fought together, then maybe you wouldn't be so badly injured."

"I didn't want…for you to get hurt," he whispered softly, motioning to Gin's motionless body. She could tell that she didn't mean mere physical wounds. "I know he meant a lot to you."

Tears slid down her face. "Not as much as you do, Toshiro."

Instead of rebuking her for using his first name, he smiled and moved a little so that his head was on her lap. "Can you move?" he asked, looking up at her. Blood was pouring from the wounds that she had sustained during the battle.

"Nope," she replied cheerfully, as she gently stroked his hair. "But even if I could, I wouldn't. Because I'm never leaving your side again."

He pulled her to him, feeling her heart beat in time to his. "I love you, Rangiku." he murmured in her ear.

"I love you too," she answered. "So don't you dare die on me, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Not a chance," he replied. "If I did, then our squad's paperwork would never get done. But even if I had to die, there is no way that I would rather go than in your arms."

The Winter War was over. Both sides had suffered serious losses, but the shinigami had ended up victorious. Aizen, Tosen, and Gin were dead, along with all of the Espada.

Lying in the other's embrace, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were content. They would celebrate the victory over Aizen and mourn for their dead later. But for now, they had each other and that was enough.


	4. Probability

Number: 4

Title: Probability

Date: January 29, 2009

Characters: Hitsugaya, mentions of Matsumoto

Summary: Hitsugaya considers probability

Word Count: 411

Dedication: Thaleron...i didn't really feel like writing, but then i saw your review ;)

-

He wondered what the probability was of falling in love at first sight.

Before he had joined the Gotei 13, he had never thought that he would fall in love at all. In Jurinran, other people were usually deterred by his icy aura and did their best to avoid the strange emerald-eyed boy with hair as white as new snow. His brain had calculated the probability of people like that coming along to be high, while the probability of a person who took the time to talk to him and understand that he was not all ice was very, very, low. There were some, like his grandmother and Hinamori, but people like them were very rare.

And he knew that he could never fall in love with a person unless they were one of those who looked past his appearance. So the odds of him falling in love were slim.

He was good at figuring out things like this, he was a tensai after all.

And then there was that mythical idea called 'love at first sight'. The belief that the moment you saw a certain person, you knew that they were the only one for you and that you would wait as long as it took for them to return your affections.

His contemplation had worked out the odds of him falling in love at first sight to be about a million to one.

But there was no other explanation for what he felt whenever he looked at her. The feeling that had come into being from the moment she introduced herself as his fukutaicho, who instead of making comments about his age or height had smiled at him and said that she would always have his back. The feeling that hadn't faded away, even when he had to spend time doing her work or carry her back to her home after she spent the night drinking. The feeling that had only gotten stronger over time, as they battled hollows together, or when she performed various antics to get him to loosen up.

So as he watched his fukutaicho napping peacefully on the couch with her strawberry blonde hair flowing around her, a smile on her sleeping face that matched the one on his own, he supposed that even million to one chances have to happen sometime.

But the probability of Matsumoto doing her paperwork was still about 5,271,994 to one. And he doubted that _that_ would ever change.


	5. Hyorinmaru and Haineko: Matchmakers

Number: 5

Title: Hyorinmaru and Haineko: matchmakers extraordinaire

Date: February 8, 2009

Characters/Pairings: HyorinmaruxHaineko, HitsugayaxMatsumoto

Summary: Hyorinmaru and Haineko plot to get their wielders together

Word Count: 1024

Dedication: To my little sister Flora, who i got to like bleach...spread the obsession!

-

_**I can't take this anymore.**_

_**I know what you mean; it's so aggravating to watch.**_

_**I would have thought that my wielder would at least have the courage to speak up about it.**_

_**They're both too nervous to say anything. Not that I can blame them, they've both been unlucky with love in the past.**_

_**But this has gone on for far too long. They need to stop denying their feelings.**_

_**Meaning that we need to step in. Let's face it—they're hopeless on their own. **_

_**Then it's a good thing that they have such devoted zanpakuto as us, isn't it? To help them realize their destinies and fall into each other's arms.**_

_**You're such a hopeless romantic, Hyorinmaru.**_

_**Look who's talking Haineko. You were sobbing even harder than me at the end of **_**Titanic. **

_**Shut up, I couldn't help myself. But that's beside the point. We each know the best way to get our wielders to confess, so what are we waiting for?**_

0-0-0

It was another typical day in the 10th Division. But today, Hitsugaya's focus on his stack of paperwork was interrupted by an unwelcome humming sound in his head.

_Hyorinmaru._ There was no response from the dragon.

_Hyorinmaru!_

_HYORINMARU!!!_

_**Oh it's you…what do you want?**_ the dragon finally answered.

_I'm trying to work! _The prodigy mentally hissed at his companion. _Could you stop with that annoying hum and leave me in peace?!_

_**I can't help it. Whenever I think about her I get so happy that I just **_**have**_** to hum! **_

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. _You're thinking about Haineko again, aren't you?_

The dragon gave a dramatic sigh. _**How could I not? She is the most beautiful creature in existence! I mean her cute tufted ears and boy, what a tail!**_

_Shut up._

_**At least I admitted to her that I like her, unlike SOME people.**_

_Who said anything about me liking Matsumoto?_

_**Oho!**__**I never said anything about Matsumoto! You just brought her up on your own! **_

_That doesn't mean anything!_

_**You can't hide anything from me! Hardly a minute goes by when you're NOT thinking about her! Wait until I tell the other zanpakutos! Toshiro loves Rangiku, Toshiro loves Rangiku! **_

Hitsugaya had to restrain himself from smashing his head against his desk. He had been so proud when he had been chosen to wield Hyorinmaru. But far from being the wise sage he'd pictured, the last thing he'd expected was that the dragon was a romantic gossip.

_**Hey if you want, I can make your shower water EXTRA cold tonight—judging by the way your thoughts are going right now, you'll need it!**_

0-0-0

Even though she was attempting to sleep, Matsumoto was having similar problems. How could she sleep, when her zanpakuto was mercilessly grilling her about her love life?

_**He's cute, isn't he? **_The ash cat purred. _**That little taicho of yours.**_

_I don't know what you're talking about,_ the blonde responded nervously.

_**Quit pretending—you know exactly what I mean. But if you want me to spell it out for you: you, Matsumoto Rangiku, are in love with Hitsugaya Toshiro and don't even think about denying it, because we both know it's true.**_

Matsumoto didn't reply.

Haineko added empathetically. _**And what I don't get is why you're not doing anything about it. It's unlike you to be shy. I know what happened with Gin, but Hitsugaya isn't anything like that! Tell him how you feel. I guarantee that he feels the same way, but he's afraid that you'll reject him. Or else he's gay…but I'm pretty positive that it's the first one.**_

Matsumoto still didn't respond.

_**Are you listening to me?!**_

No answer.

_**That's it! Either you admit that you like him, or I'll tell Hyorinmaru to tell Hitsugaya where all of your secret stashes of sake are!**_

That got a reaction. _You would dare!_

The ash cat grinned menacingly. _**Try me. **_

0-0-0

_**Toshiro and Rangiku sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_

Hitsugaya couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, I'll admit it—I'm in love with Matsumoto!"

"Okay, I'll admit it— I'm in love with my taicho!" Matsumoto blurted out at the same time.

They both stared at each other, each sure that they had misheard the other.

"Wait…what?" they asked in unison.

Hitsugaya blushed. He had already said it, so he might as well keep going. "Matsumoto…what I was trying to say was that…I love you."

Matsumoto gaped at her taicho. All that she could think of was how cute he looked when he was embarrassed. Then his words sank in. "Taicho…" she whispered.

He nodded, looking a little crushed. "I understand. I—"

"No, that's not what I meant!" Matsumoto exclaimed. She leapt off of the couch and crossed the space between them. "What I meant was this—" She embraced him fiercely, ignoring Haineko's gloating chuckles, and taking care to keep his face away from her chest. When he was looking up at her, she could see his eyes and she wanted to stare into their emerald depths forever.

He opened his mouth to say something but she silenced him with a kiss.

0-0-0

_**Eventually they'll realize that we set them up.**_

_**Oh, I don't know, they seem kind of…distracted.**_

_**You could put it that way. The way things are going, let's just say that I doubt that any paperwork is going to get done today…**_

_**We're pretty good at this aren't we? Hyorinmaru and Haineko: matchmakers extraordinaire. Maybe we should set up a service for other zanpakuto. **_

_**Like old man Ryuujin Jakka. He hasn't gotten laid for at least 2,000 years. **_

_**Probably something about the way he bursts into flames whenever somebody tries to have a decent conversation with him. Aren't you glad you have a handsome dragon like me instead of an old stick-in-the-mud like him?**_

_**Oh, be quiet. Maybe we can set him up with Senbonzakura—they're definitely a good match in terms of pride and stuck-up-ness.**_

_**Senbonzakura eh? I remember this one time when we—oops.**_

_**What did you just say?!**_

_**Ummm…nothing.**_

Haineko growled. Hyorinmaru fled for his life. But neither of their wielders noticed as they were both…occupied elsewhere.


	6. Day of Love Part 1

Number: 6

Title: Day of Love Part 1

Date: February 13, 2009

Characters/Pairings: HitsugayaxMatsumoto (assume they're dating), Ichigo (because it isn't Bleach without a little Ichigo)

Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day...

Word Count: 574

Dedication: Gutemine, a fellow HitsuxMatsu one-shot writer ;)

-

Hitsugaya looked up from his ever-present stack of paperwork on the seemingly innocent day of February 13. To his shock, he saw that Matsumoto was hanging objects that looked suspiciously like pink paper hearts from every available surface in the office.

"Matsumoto?"

"What is it taicho?"

"What in the world are you doing to my office?" the white-haired taicho asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know what day it almost is!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she continued her task.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Enlighten me."

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day!" his fukutaicho sung.

_Valentine's Day? _"Would you mind informing me why this 'Valentine's Day' involves you covering my office with pink hearts?" Hitsugaya asked, his eyebrow twitching.

Humming, Matsumoto ignored him as she started to hang paper hearts from the ceiling.

Hitsugaya watched her for a while, trying to guess what this Valentine's Day was. After a few moments however, he was distracted by the blinding pink of the decorations. He knew from experience that asking his girlfriend to stop when she had her heart set on doing something was futile. Instead, clutching his aching head, Hitsugaya fled his office.

He guessed that this strange event was a tradition picked up from the world of the living. That meant that he would have to do some research, and there was only one person to ask…

0-0-0

Kurosaki Ichigo was resting on his bed when he saw the all too familiar dual set of gates appear in front of him.

"Oh not again," he groaned. Then he saw who his visitor was. "Toshiro! What are you doing here?!"

Hitsugaya glared. "How many times do I have to tell you Kurosaki—it's not Toshiro, it's Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Yeah, whatever," yawned Ichigo. "So, Toshiro…what are you doing here? Can't the Soul Society take care of their own problems for once—I DO have a life you know!"

Now it was Hitsugaya's turn to ignore the substitute shinigami. "Kurosaki, what can you tell me about…Valentine's Day?"

Ichigo fell off of his bed in shock. "Valentine's Day? Here I was, thinking that Aizen was attacking the Soul Society, and you ask me about _Valentine's Day_?!"

Hitsugaya glared at him again, making it clear that he was _this_ close to turning the orange-haired teenager into a Popsicle.

Ichigo interpreted the look and decided that he would rather not be trapped in a giant block of ice until next summer. "Valentine's Day is a special holiday when people show their true loves how much they care about them."

Hitsugaya nodded slowly. "How so?"

"Well, mostly by giving them presents, things like chocolate and candy are traditional."

"I see…" _I guess this 'love' theme explains the pink hearts._

"But why do you want to know all of this stuff Toshiro? I thought that Soul Society didn't celebrate our holidays."

"They didn't. Until _you_ came along, I didn't have to worry about drowning in a sea of pink every time I went to my office."

"Ummm…oops?" gulped Ichigo, fearing for his life.

But Hitsugaya was apparently not in the mood for frozen strawberries because he vanished shortly after that, leaving a relived and ice-free Ichigo behind.

Ichigo's words echoed through Hitsugaya's brain as he raced back to Soul Society. _Show your true love how much you care about them…_

True love had only one meaning to Hitsugaya...

0-0-0

**part 2 coming tomorrow...i have to give hitsu-chan some time to think about his plans 8) **

**i might squeeze in some other pairings into the next chapter, any ideas?**


	7. Day of Love Part 2

Number: 7

Title: Day of Love Part 2

Date: February 14, 2009

Characters/Pairings: IchigoxRukia, ShunsuixNanao, mentions of KenpachixUnohana, HisagixIsane, and KiraxHinamori, slight ByakuyaxYachiru, HyorinmaruxHaineko and of course, HitsugayaxMatsumoto!

Summary: It's Valentine's Day!

Word Count: 1545

Dedication: Rachel Noelle, for her pairing ideas. i hope you like them ;)

-

When Hitsugaya returned to his office, he saw to his horror that every visible surface was plastered with bright pink paper. Matsumoto had also vanished from the room—no doubt out drinking. Massaging his aching head, he sat down at his desk to think.

When he woke up, the sun was shining in his face. _Shit! I fell asleep!_ Hitsugaya checked the time and saw to his horror that it was 9:00 in the morning.

He had a huge problem to face—he only had a few hours in which to come up with ideas to make the day perfect for Matsumoto.

And he had absolutely no idea how.

_**You got to be a man. **_Hyorinmaru rumbled in his head.

_What would you know about being a man—you're a dragon!_ Hitsugaya retorted.

_**Hyo-kun!**_ A voice purred from the distance.

_**Coming my angel, **_the dragon called. _**Sorry kid, you're on your own. **_

Hyorinmaru went silent in his head and the 10th Division taicho assumed that the dragon was off with Haineko. Hitsugaya tried to clear _that_ thought from his head and concentrated on his own dilemma. He loved Matsumoto with all of his heart, but he had no idea on what would please her.

That left him with two options…either struggle on his own or ask for advice from others. Neither was particularly appealing, but the first one was definitely out.

_The things I do for love,_ he thought morosely as he left his office.

0-0-0

Ukitake Juushiro was in his office, attempting to work when Kiyone and Sentaro barged into his office.

"Ukitake-taicho!" his third-seats called in unison.

"What is it?" the white-haired man asked kindly.

"I heard from Matsumoto-san that tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I want you to know that I will spend every moment of that day showing you how much I respect you Ukitake-taicho!" exclaimed Kiyone in one breath.

"Hey! That's what I was going to say!" shouted Sentaro.

"Well I said it first!" retorted Kiyone, sticking her tongue out at her fellow officer.

"That's because you knew that it was my idea!"

"Jackass!"

"Bitch!"

"Goat-face!"

Fortunately for Ukitake, his subordinate's squabbling was cut short by the arrival of Hitsugaya.

"What can I do for you, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Umm…Ukitake-taicho, I have a favor to ask of you." Hitsugaya blushed a little bit. Ukitake wondered what would make the normally composed boy act like this. Then, he got it. Of course the boy would be too shy to ask since he responded frostily to anyone who asked him about the subject in public.

"You don't have to say another word!" the older man exclaimed.

"Is it that obvious?" Hitsugaya asked, a little put out.

"Well, it's been a while hasn't it?!" Ukitake answered.

"A while since what—No wait, that's not what I meant! I don't need any more candy!" Hitsugaya cried in vain as Ukitake started to pull candy from his sleeves.

Eventually, Hitsugaya was left holding a mountain of candy that was taller than he was. Only the tips of his spiky hair could be seen.

"Wow, that completely cleared me out!" Ukitake beamed. "I'll go order more right now! If you run out, feel free to come back!" He left the room, leaving Hitsugaya wondering on how the already overflowing room in the 10th Division could hold this much candy.

_What I am supposed to do with this?! _The boy thought as he staggered back to his office. _Zaraki would kill me if I gave it all to Yachiru—the last time I did she got so hyper that it took months to repair all the damage…_

With a sigh, Hitsugaya dumped his burden and straightened up. Going to Ukitake had been useless. That left him with only one choice, something that he had sworn never to do—ask Kyoraku for advice about women.

As he walked towards the 8th Division, it wasn't long before Hitsugaya could hear the loud voice of Kyoraku.

"Nanao-chan!" the flamboyant man sung. "Where could my sweet Nanao-chan be?!"

As Hitsugaya watched, Nanao exited the 8th Division headquarters and smacked Kyoraku with her book. "It's too early to be drunk, Kyoraku-taicho."

"You promised to call me Shunsui when we were alone!" Kyoraku whined. Hitsugaya edged behind the building.

"Well that was before you left me to do the paperwork alone yesterday." Nanao responded icily. "You promised me that since we have a…relationship, you would actually help me for once."

"But I had a good reason!" Kyoraku exclaimed, giving her his best puppy eyes. "I heard from Rangiku-chan that today was Valentine's day, so I went and bought you this!" He handed her a box and gazed at her hopefully.

Her eyes softened as she unwrapped the gift, revealing a silver necklace. "It's beautiful," Nanao whispered.

"I'm sure that it will look even more beautiful on you." Kyoraku smiled, as he reached down and gently placed the necklace over her head, kissing her hair as he did so.

"I didn't get you anything," Nanao murmured.

"Well, I know one way that you can make it up to me!"

Hitsugaya decided that he had seen enough. Realizing that he couldn't go back to the 10th without disturbing the couple, he was forced to walk in the opposite direction.

When he passed by the 6th Division, Hitsugaya heard a repetitive squealing and decided to investigate.

"Byakushi! Byakushi!"

"What is it, Kusajishi-fukutaicho?" came the calm voice of Byakuya.

"Big-boobies-chan told me that today you are supposed to give stuff to people, so I brought you lots of candy!"

Byakuya looked at the eager pink-haired girl for a moment before smiling one of his rare smiles. "Thank you, Kusajishi-fukutaicho. I accept your gifts. But since it is impolite to receive without giving anything in return, I would like to offer you this." He held out to her a decorated hair ornament.

"It's so pretty! Thank you Byakushi!" She kissed the surprised noble on the cheek before leaping out the window in a blur of black and pink.

Hitsugaya turned to leave, but as he exited the 6th Division grounds, he ran into an unexpected prescence.

"Kurosaki? What are you doing here?"

Ichigo jumped. "What!" Then he exhaled in relief. "Oh…it's just you, Toshiro."

"For the last time—"

"Yeah I know, but could you keep it down?" the substitute shinigami looked around furtively. "I don't want Byakuya to know that I'm here. He seems to have a sixth sense for noticing whenever I could be around Rukia and he does his best to make sure that we're never in a position to talk."

"But why—" Then Hitsugaya noticed the Limited Edition Super Rainbow Chappy with 10 Different Sound Effects™ in Ichigo's hands, along with a heart shaped card. "Oh." He thought back to the scene that he had observed earlier. "Well Kuchiki-taicho is occupied, so I would say it's safe to visit Rukia."

"Thanks!" called Ichigo as he ran off towards the13th Division.

_What is it about this day that makes the whole world go insane?_ Hitsugaya wondered.

"Enough!" he said. "I love Rangiku and I know that she loves me. We don't need a particular day to tell us that!"

Suddenly he felt himself engulfed in one of the infamous hugs that only one person could give. "I quite agree with you, taicho!"

"Rangiku!" the young taicho sputtered. "What are you doing here?" His fukutaicho was holding what was unmistakably a camera in her hands. "And why are you holding a camera?"

"Oh this little thing?" Matsumoto grinned. "I got Orihime-chan to lend to it me. It's amazing the things people will do on the day of love!"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "So the whole reason that you told everybody about Valentine's day was so you could capture all the couples on film!"

"Well I wouldn't put it that way…actually maybe I would. There are so many couples that I never would have guessed existed!"

"Like who?" Hitsugaya asked curiously.

"Well there's Zaraki-taicho and Unohana taicho…Then there's Kyoraku-taicho and Nanao-chan of course, Hisagi-kun and Isane-chan, as well as Kira-kun and Hinamori-chan!" Hitsugaya was stunned some of the list: the Soul Society's most bloodthirsty warrior and its gentlest healer, a couple? Then he grinned mischievously. "You got these all on tape?"

"And more!" Matsumoto answered, grinning back at him. "I'll show you the videos when we get home. But I must say, even though you say we don't need a particular day to prove how much we love each other, it was still sweet of you to get me all that chocolate."

_Chocolate? Oh, right. Maybe Ukitake's presents are good for something after all…_

"And I didn't get you anything…I feel pretty guilty. I'll have to make it up to you somehow, and I know just the way." She kissed him and he responded eagerly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Toshiro," she whispered.

In response, he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Let's make this one that we'll both never forget."

And they did.

0-0-0

**well this story _is_ only rated T...just assume that they have a very happy valentine's day ;)**

**i enjoyed writing this, i hoped you liked reading it!**


	8. Lucky

Number: 8

Title: Lucky

Date: February 16, 2009

Characters: Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Renji

Summary: Ikkaku uses his luck-luck dance...need I say more?

Word Count: 565

Dedication: Kriitikko and LidkaStar...thanks guys ;)

-

"Hey Rangiku," Hisagi slurred drunkenly.

"What is it?" Matsumoto asked her friend and drinking partner.

"Have you heard anything about who your new taicho is?"

"Only rumors, no facts." Matsumoto replied with a sigh. "But it'll probably be some perverted man who sees only my boobs and not the real me." She and Hisagi, along with Ikkaku and Renji were drinking together in celebration for Matsumoto getting a new taicho. Though really, they just wanted an excuse to drink…

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see," Renji chipped in. "I hope for your sake that he isn't anything like my taicho."

"Serves you right for transferring out of the 11th!" Ikkaku snorted. "But hey Ran, I'll help you out. I have a fail-proof method to guarantee that you'll get a good taicho!"

As the others watched skeptically, Ikkaku got to his feet. "Lucky," he sung, horribly out of tune as he danced awkwardly. "Lucky, LUcky, lucKY!" He jumped over his zanpakuto (nearly falling over it) and landed shakily on his feet with a final 'LUCKY!'. The light shone off of his bald head, momentarily blinding all present.

Matsumoto laughed. "I don't see how you doing an impression of a chicken is going to help me!"

Ikkaku glared. "It's my luck-luck dance! You should be honored that I'm showing you!"

Matsumoto continued laughing. "You're serious about this?" she choked out between chuckles. Ikkaku went to sulk in a corner.

The next day Matsumoto, nursing a hangover, walked towards the 10th Division. Though she seemed composed on the outside, on the inside she was a bundle of nerves. All that she knew about her new taicho was his name: Hitsugaya Toshiro. She fervently wished that he was a lenient man who would enjoy drinking and battling besides her. One who wouldn't be blinded by her pretty features. One who would reward her loyalty to him by trusting her unconditionally. And hopefully good looking too, of course.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered to herself as she pushed open the office door.

Her mouth fell open at the sight of the scowling boy in front of her.

"_You're_ Hitsugaya Toshiro?!"

"Yes, I am Hitsugaya Toshiro," the boy replied. "And you are Matsumoto Rangiku, correct?"

"Y-yes," she stammered as she looked at her new taicho. His white hair matched the haori that marked him as one of the elite, and his delicate features accentuated bright green eyes that seemed to pierce right through her.

She wasn't sure what to think about him. On the one hand he was surrounded by an icy aura that hinted at great power. On the other hand, he was so small…his zanpakuto looked to be about as tall as he was…

"Aww, I have the cutest taicho in the Gotei 13!" she exclaimed happily, his eyes widening in shock as she gave him his first (though definitely not the last) experience with one of her infamous hugs.

Matsumoto made a mental note to buy Ikkaku sake the next time they went out drinking—maybe that luck-luck dance of his had worked after all. As Hitsugaya thrashed in her embrace, his shouts of 'Matsumoto!' muffled by her chest, Matsumoto had never felt happier.

She could tell that this was the start of a great relationship.

0-0-0

**ikkaku's lucky dance is one of the funniest things in bleach...you should totally check it out :) **

**sorry about all the posts, there was a major mistake...**


	9. All grown up

Number: 9

Title: All grown up

Date: February 19, 2009

Characters: Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Kyoraku, Ukitake

Summary: Ukitake and Kyoraku realize that Hitsugaya's more grown up then they thought and act accordingly. Assume that Hitsugaya is older and that he has a secret relationship with Matsumoto. This one has some mentions of items used for sex, so if you are uncomfortable with that, skip this one.

Word Count: 719

Dedication: SoaringHellButterfly because this was inspired by her story Breaking and Entering Surprises ;) .

-

Ukitake and Kyoraku were walking from the 8th Division to the 13th Division after spending a peaceful afternoon talking and drinking together. The 10th Division of course is located right in between these two, meaning that the old friends had to pass by it to get to their destination.

"Hey Shunsui," said Ukitake. "Do you think that we should stop and visit Toshiro-kun? His supply of candy must be running low."

"Now that you think of it, I haven't seen Rangiku-chan in ages," replied Kyoraku. "Maybe she'll come drinking with me tonight."

That being said, the duo ambled over the entrance of the 10th Division headquarters.

"Toshiro-kun!" Kyoraku sung. "Rangiku-chan!"

There was no response. When he tried the door, he found out that it was locked.

"That's strange—usually Toshiro is doing paperwork at this time of day. He doesn't go home until around midnight," said a confused Ukitake. "Maybe he got called out on a mission or something."

"No wait," replied Kyoraku, holding up his hand. "I can sense their spiritual pressure."

Determined to solve the mystery, the two walked around to the back of the building so that they could peek through the windows.

Ukitake gaped.

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were lying on the office couch together, both sleeping peacefully while a pile of discarded clothing lay all around them. Matsumoto was using Hitsugaya's chest as a pillow, while he had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other entwined in her hair. Thankfully, their more intimate parts were covered by Hitsugaya's taicho haori.

Kyoraku grinned. "All right! I knew the kid had it in him!"

"Nice to see that there is still some love in the Seireitei," Ukitake said when he finally recovered from the shock.

"If only my sweet Nanao-chan would do that with me," Kyoraku said wistfully. "But now since Toshiro-kun isn't quite as innocent as everybody thought, we don't get to explain the birds and the bees to him! I was looking forward to seeing his reaction!"

Ukitake chuckled. "And Unohana-taicho had such a nice presentation too…"

Kyoraku sobbed dramatically. "I still can't believe our little Toshiro-kun is all grown up. Hey Juu-kun, I guess you'll have to stop buying him those candies now that he's grown up." He smirked as an idea came into his head. "And I know just what we can start giving him instead…"

Back at the 10th Division…

The first thing that Matsumoto saw when she woke up was a pair of gorgeous teal eyes gazing at her. "Hey handsome" she said with a smile. "You know, for someone as young as you, you really know how to wear out a girl!"

"Well, you're the one who wouldn't wait until we got home," he replied with a smirk.

"You got to admit, that was way better than paperwork," Matsumoto purred into Hitsugaya's ear. "And there's more where that came from."

He grinned at her when his eyes fell onto his neglected desk. "Hey, what's that?" There was a gift-wrapped basket lying among the stacks of paper. "That wasn't there before…"

With the curiosity of a cat, Matsumoto was already digging through the basket. "Wow Toshiro, you have got to see this stuff!"

Hitsugaya could sense Ukitake's reiatsu on the basket, which probably meant that it was harmless. But then again, he could also sense Kyoraku who had never joined Ukitake in giving him sweets before. With slight foreboding, Hitsugaya joined her. His mouth fell open.

Lying in the basket was a huge variety of items all of a sexual nature, including condoms of every possible flavor, bottles of lubricant, incense and scented candles, stuff for role-playing (including to Matsumoto's delight, a Chappy the Rabbit™ costume. "Oh my god, you would look so cute in that, Toshiro!"), and much, much more.

The temperature dropped. "They are _so_ dead…"

"Don't kill them just yet," said Matsumoto with a mischievous grin. "Some of this stuff looks like fun!"

Hitsugaya groaned. "I'd almost rather be getting the candy…"

"Almost?" asked Matsumoto.

"Yeah," replied Hitsugaya with a smirk as he pulled both her and the basket back to the couch. "Almost."

0-0-0

**i don't know what came over me, really...**


	10. Reincarnation blues

Number: 10

Title: Reincarnation Blues

Date: February 21, 2009

Characters: Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, mention of Aizen (don't worry, he's dead!)

Summary: Hitsugaya died fighting Aizen and was reincarnated as a human, though he can't remember his past life. That is, until he meets her...

Word Count: 991

Dedication: TheArcanaQuotes, thanks for the reviews! (I'll try to dedicate a chapter to each of my frequent reviewers :D )

-

For as long as he could remember, Hitsugaya Toshiro could see spirits. They were everywhere in the small town of Nagasana where the fourteen year old boy lived. He enjoyed watching them as their actions were a welcome diversion from his everyday life. He had lived on the streets by himself for years until he was brought to a foster home. When questioned by the police, he could remember nothing about himself or his family, only his name: Hitsugaya Toshiro. Despite investigations, no record were found of anybody that shared his family name or his peculiar appearance. So he was sent to school where his icy aura made him into an outcast, though he was mocked behind his back about his height, snowy white hair, and emerald green eyes.

So it was only natural that he preferred the company of the undead.

Though there was one that was different. She was dressed in black robes with a pink scarf that draped over her arms. She had icy blue eyes and the biggest chest that he had ever seen, and he felt drawn to her though he couldn't say why.

The first time he saw her, she was standing near one of the spirits that he frequently saw around town, holding a sword. Despite her weapon, he sensed that there was nothing to fear from her and he watched in amazement as she touched the butt of her sword to the spirit's forehead, who dissolved into shimmering particles of light. This act triggered something within him. "Konso," he whispered, though he had no idea where the memory of the word had come from.

He saw her many more times, performing konso or sometimes even fighting giant monsters. He had the feeling that she had been an important part of his past. But no matter how hard he tried, the memories eluded him. And each time that he tried to get closer to her so that they could talk, she would vanish.

Each night his dreams were troubled, filled with fighting and death. A sinister laugh echoed around his unconscious mind, until he woke up with his fists clenched, muttering the name 'Aizen'. Often, after one of those nightmares, he couldn't go back to sleep and lay in the dark, wondering about his past.

He thought about the mysterious woman as he walked home from school. Though he didn't admit, he was eager to see her again, even if it was just a glimpse.

Last night, he had had his worst dream yet. He was lying in a pool of his own blood, with another man lying beside him. They had each given each other a fatal wound. The man laughed. "You should celebrate your victory while you can, because though I might die, you're not going to last much longer either."

"I'll follow you to Hell, to make sure that you stay there, Aizen!" Then Aizen went silent, and there was another shape bending over him, crying, begging him not to leave her.

"Don't worry," he whispered weakly. "I'll be back, I promise."

Then everything went black.

When he had woken up, he had thought he saw a shape crouched on his windowsill. But when he called out, it was gone in a swirl of strawberry-blond hair.

Now, absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice when a car veered uncontrollably off the road ahead of him…

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he felt strangely light and there was a chain sticking out of his chest. Then he saw his mangled body lying a few feet away.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" he whispered. Somehow, he felt strangely calm about this.

"I'm afraid so," came a voice behind him. It was her. She walked over to him, a sad smile on her face. "I am a shinigami. My job is to guide souls to the Soul Society. My name is—" He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, and suddenly all of his memories came flooding back. The Soul Society, Aizen, the Winter War, everything. But especially her.

"Rangiku…" he said, loving the sound of the name as it rolled off his tongue. "I remember."

She looked shocked. "You do?" Then she laughed. "Of course you do, you're the child prodigy."

Then she slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?!" he asked indignantly.

"That was for letting Aizen kill you!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "For leaving me!"

He looked up at her, knowing that there were no words that could express how sorry he was. But he knew that she understood, because she had been his fukutaicho as well as his lover and knew how much he had trained to make sure that Aizen couldn't hurt anybody else.

Then she slapped him again. "And that was for dying just now, how careless was that! That means that you'll still be shorter than me when you get to the Soul Society!"

He started to glare at her, but then she drew him into her arms. "And this is for coming back to me," she whispered, as she put her lips to his.

They tasted even sweeter then he remembered.

Afterwards, they stood facing each other. "You're still a dead soul, so I have to do this," Matsumoto said as she drew Haineko. "I'll come and find you in the Rukongai,!"

He smiled as she gently pressed the butt of her zanpakuto to his forehead, feeling his body dissolve into light. "I'll be waiting."


	11. Attack of the Fangirls!

Number: 11

Title: Attack of the Fangirls!

Date: March 6, 2009

Characters/Pairings: HitsuxMatsu of course, plus Hyorinmaru and a horde of fangirls 8)

Summary: Hitsugaya tries to deal with his fangirls

Word Count: 675

Dedication: To all the Hitsugaya fangirls out there (of which I am one)

-

Hitsugaya walked into his office as quickly as he could and shut the door. Once he did that, he also pulled the curtains (a decoration insisted upon by Matsumoto) over the windows, so that the room was plunged into darkness. Once he did that, he collapsed onto his chair, heaving a sigh of relief.

He heard a snigger in his mind.

_Shut up, Hyorinmaru._

_**I can't help it,**_ the dragon answered. _**It's just so funny to see **_**you**_**, the famous child prodigy Hitsugaya Toshiro, hiding in your office because of some girl!**_

_They're not just any girls,_ Hitsugaya retorted. _They're _fangirls!_ The only place that they won't follow me is in here. Every time I go outside they swarm me! Some of them even bring their zanpakuto and try to cut bits of my hair or shihakusho! It's insane! I don't think that even Kuchiki-taicho has these kinds of problems!_

Hyorinmaru snickered again. _**Rangiku would say that it's your own fault for being so cute. **_

_Since when did you start calling her Rangiku?_

_**The same time you did. You know, the day you two started…exploring the more pleasurable aspects of each other…**_

Hitsugaya blushed, though this went unnoticed in the dark room. _Where is Rangiku anyway? _

_**How should I know? She's **_**your**_** girlfriend,**_ the dragon snorted._** Even though you're keeping this a secret because the knowledge would probably turn the Soul Society as we know it upside down…**_

_That's not it at all…Whoever said that zanpakuto were ancient and wise never met anybody like you, that's all I can say._

_**I'll take that as a compliment.**_

At that moment, Matsumoto walked in.

"Why is it so dark in here?" she asked. Noticing Hitsugaya slumped over at his desk, she walked over to his side, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Toshiro? What's wrong?"

He muttered one word. "Fangirls."

She looked pensive. "Now that you mention it, I did see an awful lot of them hanging around outside when I came in."

He nodded gloomily. "Tell me about it. As if Aizen and the Arrancar aren't bad enough, I also have to deal with them _every day_! I have more mail from them than I have paperwork! But if I keep the lights off, they don't seem to realize that I'm in here. They're not very smart…"

"Well, I have had a lot of experience with unwanted admirers, and there's only one way to get them to leave you alone," Matsumoto said.

"And what's that?" he asked warily.

"All you have to do is prove to them that you're already taken, once and for all." She said with a mischievous smile. "And I know just the way…"

About an hour later, the two emerged from the office.

Instantly squeals rang out.

"There he is!"

"He's so adorable!"

"Can I touch your hair?"

"Please be the father of my children!"

Then… "Wait a second…is his fukutaicho _holding his hand?!_"

"She is!"

"And look at his neck! It's covered in lovebites!!"

"So is hers!!!"

"Our sweet innocent little Toshiro isn't innocent anymore! I can't believe that Matsumoto got to him before I did, I'm so jealous!"

"Me too! But if we get him alone, then we can show him that there is nothing that we won't do to win his love!"

"Great plan!"

"Huh? Where'd they go?"

"Look! They're getting away!"

"After them!"

"Uhhh, Rangiku?" Hitsugaya panted several minutes later as they ran through the Seireitei, a horde of screaming fangirls hot on their heels. "Showing them that I'm taken might not have been the greatest idea…"

"Well, you gave me just as many hickeys as I gave you, so I say it goes both ways!"

"You can't escape our love, Toshiro-kun!" came a unanimous cry from behind them.

"On second thought, let's argue about this later, ok? After we escape from this rabid pack of demon fangirls."

"Agreed."

0-0-0

**i was actually planning a kind of angsty one (which remains half-written on my computer), but this popped up instead, i hope you liked it ;)**

**there might be a follow-up (eventually), or not...if you want one, tell me!**

**see you next time,**

**-stormwolf527**


	12. Shinigami Health Land continued

Number: 12

Title: Shinigami Health Land...continued!

Date: March 20, 2009

Characters/Pairings: Implied HitsuxMatsu

Summary: This is the story of what really happened after that Shinigami's Golden Cup when Hitsugaya and Matsumoto visit Shinigami Health Land (But if you have no idea what I'm talking about, it's ok)

Word Count: 578

Dedication: Assault Godzilla, this one's for you 8)

-

"Why are we finishing up work at Shinigami Health Land?" Hitsugaya asked icily. Matsumoto had grabbed him and dragged him out of the office without an explanation. But she had taken some paperwork too, so he decided to see where she would lead him. But Shinigami Health Land?

"That's okay isn't it?" Matsumoto cheerfully replied. "After taking a bath, let's do our work in the lounge while drinking tea. That will give the best results." She walked into the building before he could respond.

"Oi!" he called, chasing after her.

The women behind the counter smiled at their approach, glancing from Hitsugaya to his fukutaicho. "I'm sorry, but children must stay with their guardians."

"K-K-K-kid?!" The small taicho shouted, his body twitching violently.

Matsumoto held up a finger. "Then let's bathe together!" she exclaimed brightly. In a quieter voice she added "It's not like there's anything that I haven't seen before, now is there?"

"MATSUMOTO!"

0-0-0

Despite his protests, Matsumoto got her way as usual. _She's really got me wrapped around her finger, hasn't she?_ Hitsugaya thought gloomily as he walked into the bathing room clad in a towel. It was quite spacious with tasteful wall decorations. In the center of the room was a large sunken bath from which steam was rising. Matsumoto was already reclining in the water, her hair spreading around her.

"Come in, taicho," she said lazily. "The water's great."

Cautiously, he shrugged off his towel and slipped into the water. They floated like that for a while, not talking, just enjoying the water and the other's presence.

After a while, Matsumoto floated over until she was behind him. Then she slowly began combing her fingers through his hair. The young taicho tensed up for a second, but began to relax. Even though he generally didn't like people touching his hair, he had to admit that he liked the process when she did it.

"Hey, Toshiro?" she murmured into his ear. She continued as he glanced back inquiringly. "What's wrong? I can tell that something's bothering you."

He sighed. "Do you see me as a kid, Rangiku?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. She knew that her taicho sometimes had bouts of insecurity about his age and guessed that this one was brought on by the counter-girl. She was glad that his back was to her so that he couldn't see the vengeful look on her face.

(At the entrance the counter-girl sneezed)

"Definitely not!" Matsumoto repeated. "You might be young, but you are very talented and more mature than some people twice your age (read: Renji). There is nobody else that I would rather serve under!"

Hitsugaya smiled a little. "Thanks Rangiku. I needed that."

They continued on like that, relaxing in the water while Matsumoto ran her fingers through her taicho's soft white locks.

"And besides," she said meditatively. "In terms of size, I'm sure that any woman would say that you are very developed indeed." She winked at him suggestively, as one hand strayed from his head to a certain lower spot.

Hitsugaya blushed bright red. "Matsumoto!"

She grinned mischievously at him. "And besides…if you were taller than I wouldn't be able to hug you, now would I?"

He looked fearfully at her. "We're in a bath! Surely you wouldn't…"

*GLOMP*

The bath water turned icy cold.

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

0-0-0

**The Shinigami Cups (especially the ones with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto in them) are so funny, you should just go on you tube and watch them all. it's totally a cure for a bad day 8D (it even cheered me up, despite the fact that it's the first day of spring but yet it was SNOWING here in NY, i mean WTF?!)**

**and don't worry, the fangirl saga (that's what i'm calling it) will continue (eventually). but it all depends on what random ideas fly into my head. this chapter was pretty random, but i just like excuses for writing *GLOMP*. **

**i guess we'll have to wait and see what the next chapter brings us...**

**till then,**

**-stormwolf527**


	13. Never again

The world, she thought, looked better when viewed through a bottle of sake. Or two. Right now, she was drinking desperately, seeking a relief from the pain that wouldn't leave her. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there alone, or how much she had drunk, just that it wasn't nearly enough. Three bottles? Seven? The bottles blurred together, just as the world blurred around her, but still her heart ached with the pain of Gin's betrayal.

_He's not coming back is he?_

_I'll never get to stroll through the Rukongai with him again on our days off, eating dried persimmons and remembering our childhood. I'll never see his smile again, except from the other side of a battle field._

_Never again. Things will never be the same again. _

Hitsugaya watched her but never made a move to intervene. He knew that the fact that she had chosen a bar that she had rarely frequented before meant that she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. All he could do was hope that her grief would ease, eventually.

So day after day he watched her silently, his heart breaking as he saw her try to hold herself together. Time after time, he fought the urge to yell that Gin had never truly loved her or else he wouldn't have left. And night after night he entered the bar after she collapsed, paid the tab (without wincing), nodded to the barman, and carried her to her home.

Tonight was no different and he flash-stepped quickly through the night, carrying his fukutaicho bridal style (meaning that for once her head was on his chest instead of the other way around). He kind of liked the feeling, though he crushed that thought before it went anywhere and concentrated on the path before him.

But eventually his eyes were drawn back down to the woman lying in his arms. As if feeling his gaze upon her, she shifted in her sleep and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like "Gin."

He sighed as he kept on moving. Mercifully, while he was flash-stepping his bitter thoughts were left behind. But whenever he paused they came rushing back.

Step. Pause.

_You didn't deserve this._

Step. Pause.

_I wish I could have protected you._

Step. Pause.

_But I swore to myself when he left—_

Step. Pause.

—_To watch over you from now on._

Step. Pause.

_I'll make sure that you'll never be hurt again._

Step. Pause.

_Never again._

Step. Pause.

_I promise._

Soon enough, he reached her house. He had surreptitiously acquired an extra set of her keys a while ago, and with them opened the door, gently so as not to wake her. He silently carried her to her bedroom and placed her on the bed.

To his sorrow, he saw tears, sparkling like diamonds on her beautiful face. He reached down and brushed them away with his hand.

_I'll make sure that you'll never shed tears again._

"Never again." He heard her voice and looked down. Her eyes were half-open though he could tell that she wasn't fully conscious. "I'm never going to fall in love again. It hurts too damn much."

He looked down at her again and felt his heart ache with her pain and his own pain that he couldn't ease hers.

"I know."

0-0-0

**well, this chapter was unexpected...**

**i started watching naruto shippuden and i just saw the episode where gaara dies and i got really sad (i actually started crying) ****kind of pathetic about how i get so worked up over anime...**

**but anyway, there's number 13, hope you enjoyed ;)**

**-stormwolf527**


	14. Occupational Hazard

Number: 14

Title: Occupational Hazard

Date: May 16, 2009 (oops, it's been a while hasn't it?)

Characters/Pairings: HitsuxMatsu of course, plus a itty bitty mention of ShunxNan

Summary: Working with Matsumoto is one big occupational hazard.

Word Count: 460

Dedication: TopazDrgaon (i meant to give the last one to you, but i just realized that i forgot to dedicate it at all)

-

Hitsugaya knew that working in the Gotei 13 was hazardous.

For example, it was common knowledge that it was hazardous to work in the 12th Division because when Captain Kurotsuchi tended to blow things up when he was in a bad mood.

And it was equally hazardous to work in the 11th Division because Captain Zaraki tended to blow things up when he was in a _good_ mood.

But Hitsugaya considered his own division to be one huge occupational hazard. In fact, he knew better than anybody else that even when compared to those other two divisions, his was _the _occupational hazard of all occupational hazards. His viewpoint could be summed up in one word: Matsumoto.

To start off with, he could never understand how somebody who was so graceful on the battlefield could be so _clumsy._ He supposed that her chest must be disrupting her center of gravity or something.

When his lieutenant was around, ink was spilled, important documents flew everywhere and Matsumoto's half of the paperwork tended to stack up into towers taller than he was, which had lead to several accidents. Not to mention all the times he had nearly suffocated in one of his lieutenant's hugs.

But then again, the short captain mused. Whenever—and this was occurring more and more frequently now—he arrived late to captain's meetings with his haori rumpled and his white hair disheveled, all he had to do was roll his eyes and say "Matsumoto" and the other captains would smile at the thought of the boisterous lieutenant's antics. Even General Yamamoto just nodded sagely and didn't say another word, while the boy-genius smirked inwardly.

In fact, the only one who seemed to guess the truth hidden behind the simple word was Captain Kyoraku. And the older man's leers were quelled by an icy glare that effectively promised that if he followed the path of his perverted—though technically correct—thoughts, he would be in for a world of pain that his precious Nanao-chan would not appreciate at all later.

No indeed. So Hitsugaya grinned to himself as he entered the office, neatly side-stepping the various piles around the room that were just screaming "Matsumoto-caused safety hazard". And his grin only increased as he saw a familiar figure snoozing gently on the couch, more papers strewn around her. And his grin grew so wide that it threatened to stay that way—which would be horrible for his image—as she woke up and saw him, a matching smile appearing on her face as her arm extended out to draw him closer.

Because even though he knew that even being in the same room as his lieutenant was hazardous, he also knew better than anybody else that working with an occupational hazard had its benefits.

0-0-0

**yay, i'm not dead! **

**though it has been almost 2 months since i've last updated...yeah, um..sorry about that *grins sheepishly***

**anyway i know this chapter was really random and i probably used the phrase 'occupational hazard' WAY too much.**

**but you forgive me, right?**

**review?**

**till next time (whenever that may be...)**

**-stormwolf527**


	15. A talk with Haineko

Number: 15

Title: A talk with Haineko

Date: May 25, 2009

Summary: The title says it all, really...

Characters/Pairings: HitsuxMatsu and Haineko

Word Count: 625

Dedication: Ronneygirl, thanks for your support 8)

-

Hitsugaya sat down in his office and started filling out Matsumoto's old paperwork as she snored on the couch.

Suddenly, he noticed that Matsumoto's zanpakuto, which she had left next to her on the couch, was glowing. As he watched, Haineko's blade dissolved into grey ash which flowed over to his desk. The ash condensed until a small grey cat was sitting on top of his desk (and paperwork!).

"**It's nice to see you, Toshiro."** the cat said.

"Haineko?" Hitsugaya queried. It was almost unheard of for a zanpakuto to converse with one who was not their wielder.

"**Of course. I'm sure you are wondering why I came here, so I'll be brief. Though I approve of your relationship with my mistress and I am pleased that you are making her happy—" **The cat's body grew larger, until she was as big as the desk. Her claws and teeth were exposed and her eyes glowed yellow. **"If you do something to hurt her…you'll regret it"**

Hitsugaya found himself involuntarily shivering. _Note to self: if this is what her inner self looks like when she's angry, NEVER mess with Matsumoto when she's in a bad mood._

Haineko continued. **"My mistress does not give her heart easily and it takes her a long time to recover when it is broken. I would not have another do to her what Gin did."**

"I would never harm Rangiku," he said, his green eyes locked onto Haineko's yellow ones. "Nothing will sever the bond that we have with each other." The white-haired captain's gaze turned icy as he saw a glimmer of red eyes in his mind. "And I will never do what _he_ did. Never."

Haineko looked at him for another moment, before dipping her head and shrinking again. **"I'll hold you to that."** Then she closed her eyes and started to purr. **"We made a wise choice when we chose you." **With that, the ash cat vanished.

On the couch, Matsumoto opened her eyes sleepily and yawned. "Morning, taicho."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Matsumoto…it's four in the afternoon!"

"Meh, same thing..."

Hitsugaya noticed tear tracks on his fukutaicho's face. "Were you having a bad dream?"

She didn't answer him.

Hitsuagaya glanced at her. _Uh-oh._ _The only time she gets like this is when she's thinking about _him_. _Haineko's words ran through his mind: **My mistress does not give her heart easily and it takes her a long time to recover when it is broken.**

Having no desire to be ripped apart by the irate cat, Hitsugaya knew he had to act.

Rangiku," he said, walking over and placing his arms around her.

She looked up at him unhappily. "I'm sorry, Toshiro. I love you but he haunts my dreams. You deserve somebody better than me."

He cut her off. "I don't care. Why would I ever settle for anybody else when I have you?"

She leaned into his embrace as he continued. "It doesn't matter to me. Nothing will ever change the fact that I am yours and you are mine."

She looked up at him. "Promise?"

"I promise." he replied, bending down to kiss her.

As he lost himself within the taste of Matsumoto's lips on his, Hitsugaya thought that he could hear Haineko purring.

0-0-0

**i must have written this thing over at least three times and the ending seems a little rushed to me, but it's as good as its gonna get...**

**don't worry, i'll be back soon enough**

**-stormwolf527**


End file.
